The Runaway Found
by rocca12
Summary: Jack finds out the truth about Emily's identity. My version of events!
1. Bridge Over Troubled Water

**_My first Revenge fanfic!_**

**_I'm in love with that show... it's so intense and compelling!_**

**_But there is WAY to little of Jack and Emily. I hope that now when Amanda is out of the picture, they will finally have their time._**

**_(Haha cruel truth...but I was crying when she died, really !)_**

**_This story will be about Jack finding out Emily's true identity. I've been imagining this for like a thousand times!_**

**_I own nothing._**

**_Enjoy_**!

* * *

**Prologue: "Bridge Over Troubled Water"**

* * *

Truth is a liberation, they say.

Truth is tempting.

But it is also dangerous for those who desire it.

You will never know what you find until you do.

And there may come a time when you wish you didn't start looking for it at all.

It was all a play, he had no doubt about that.

Too many unexplained coincidences and insufficient explanations to call it ordinary.

But who directs this play? Who writes the script? Who assigns the roles?

These were questions which needed to be answered.

Standing over his wife's grave Jack Porter had sworn he will learn the truth. By all means. He will devote all his strength and time to put an end to this charade.

Some thought he is seeking the revenge on Graysons.

But there was much more to the story.

He was seeking a person responsible for all of this. It might have been one of Graysons. But it also might have not. He trusted no one.

Not Emily, neither Nolan.

They were all the same. Manipulative and sneaky.

It might have been a man or a woman. A group of people.

He liked to call this someone _they_ in his mind.

It was easier to think that behind this scheme was more than one person.

Less frightening.

He had a feeling something is not right long before Amanda's death.

But every time he shared that doubt with someone, he was told he had been misinterpreting facts.

But a feeling is a feeling and seaman knows he needs to follow his guts.

So Jack had stopped sharing his suspicions and started to operate instead.

Listened. Observed.

Waited for a moment _they_ make a mistake.

It was just a matter of time when _they_ will.

And when that moment had come, he almost overlooked it.

They were walking down the beach. Emily and him.

Long time ago he had stopped trusting her. She had too much secrets of hers and knew too much secrets of everyone else's.

Yet there was something attracting him to this woman like a magnet.

So when she asked for a meeting, he agreed instantly.

Walking in silence, lost in thoughts, staring at the ocean.

It was warm, sunny summer day. Emily asked how he is doing. She seemed to be truly concerned about him. Almost caring. Jack as usually said " I'm fine." And looked away to let her know he doesn't want any further questions.

Children were running down the beach with kites outstretched on she blue sky laughing out loud.

Emily smiled. That brought memories. From the time everything was simple and painted with bright colors.

"Your father loved Midsummer day, didn't he?" she said to Jack.

Emily saw in her mind a memory of them all celebrating on a beach, from morning to the evening.

This was a very special day. They had been starting it with flying kites, ending with letting go lanterns into night sky. All day they had been eating only sea gifts. Those were the rules. Sometimes she and Jack were cheating and sneaking chocolate candies, giggling like conspirators when...

"How do you know that?"

She didn't realize Jack wasn't walking by her side anymore. He was standing few steps behind with his legs rooten to the sand, staring at her suspiciously.

"Know what?" She smiled friendly.

_Crap._ That was a reckless thing to bring up. She had been letting her guard down too easily in his presence.

She forced the most careless and curious look she could afford and waited for more.

"That My father used to celebrate that day... It was long before your time here. I was still a kid when we were doing this."

"Well… Amanda must have mentioned it one day."

"No, she couldn't." Jack wasn't that easy to deceive anymore. Lately he questioned everything she had said.

"We were really close in Juvie, shared everything. I'm sure she said something about this."

"No, I mean..I talked with her about my father only once since she came here and she insisted she didn't remember him at all. She was little girl back then, so it was understandable. She definitely didn't tell you about Midsummer day."

"Well then It must have been Nolan or someone else…. I don't really remember . Lot of people mentions a lot of facts here in Hamptons."

Jack nodded still not satisfied with the answer.

_Well, it was possible,_ but his instinct was telling him she is hiding something.

Even if she did, Emily-the perfect actress- didn't reveal a thing.

Her smile as bright and caring as always, eyes perfectly clear.

"Oh, it's getting late. I should get going." She glanced at her watch. "My foundation requires me on their weekly meetings. It was nice seeing you Jack. Take care!"

"Yeah, you too." He stood there watching her getting through the sand with bare feet holding her high heels in one hand, brushing hair away from her face with other.

He felt like he is missing something very important.

Some skeletons should be left in the dark where they belong. They should have never been brought to light.

But that was the truth Jack Porter was still about to learn.

* * *

**Please, leave a review! ;) Till the next time!**


	2. Places You've Come to Fear The Most

**"The Places You Have Come to Fear the Most"**

* * *

_Ignorance is a bliss. _

_But doors which are closed are always tempting._

_Wondering what's behind them makes you sleepless at night._

_Just one peek..._

The idea was so crazy that it felt almost preposterous.

As much as he would like it to be a lie, every sign on the earth and the sky confirmed that Emily was sitting up to her slender neck in this scheme.

_But why?_ Jack couldn't wrap his head around it.

What possible motives could have young, successful and rich beyond belief girl he knew?

None.

Unless…..she was not the person she claimed to be.

She knew things she wasn't supposed to know. And it's not only the Midsummer Day celebration she mentioned. The list was longer.

How she quickly accommodated in Hamptons… As she would had been here before.

The way she and Nolan were getting along… More like old friends than business partners.

The weirdest was Sammy's affection to her. How he had suddenly started visiting the beach house which coincided with her arrival to Hamptons.

Answers were right under his nose this whole time. He just failed to see them.

He had no doubt, Emily Thorne was a fraud.

Yet he knew confronting her will be a tricky thing. She won't confess it just like that. He needs to corner her. Only with her back against the wall he has a chance to make her tell the truth.

Opportunity to do so came one warm evening when she visited the Stowaway.

Bar was not crowded that day, just another calm evening in Montauk.

Jack was entertaining Carl with the car keys. Little boy was rejecting every possible toy.

Charlotte was always bringing him new teddies but he was losing his interest in them the moment he saw keys, or coins.

Subtle sound of a bell announced that someone had entered the Stowaway.

Jack lifted his head.

Beige lace top. Brown trousers . Nude heels. Glamorous as always.

"Emily. What brings you here?"

"I brought something for my god-son." She lifted colorful-wrapped package. " I haven't heard from you for a while, Jack."

She turned to the baby in a high chair. Little Porter showed her a toothless smile. He adored her.

"Yeah, I was busy." Jack replied watching her stroking his son's little head.

"I have something for you, pumpkin. " She unwrapped the present.

It was a bunch of plastic keys in every possible color hanging on a key-ring. "I've noticed how he loves your car keys. Now he has his own."

Carl reached out his little hands to Emily while gurgling adorably. Once he grabbed the toy, he put it to his mouth trying to bite it. Then he started waving it , showing them how much he likes it.

True smile appeared on Jack's face. Whatever made his son happy made him happy as well. Emily knew how to pay court to Carl's heart. To anyone's actually.

"Thanks Emily. You shouldn't have."

"It was a pleasure. " She sat gracefully on a bar stool. "It's quiet here today."

""Usually happens at the end of the season ." Jack simply commented while polishing a glass.

His sight landed on the cake which was in the menu today. An ideal opportunity.

He forgot about the glass immediately and threw towel on the shelf below the counter.

"Since you are here, I made a dessert. Would you like some?"

He pushed a plate in her direction carefully observing her reaction.

Emily threw a glance at it." I'm not hungry."

"Just try it. I want to know if it isn't too sweet. "

" Well I like it very sweet so I am not the best person to ask. "

She knew where this was going and she didn't like it. At all.

"I insist."

"What…. is going on Jack? " she narrowed her eyes trying to guess the reason of his sudden change of tone. "You are acting strange."

"I just want you to try this strawberry cake."

"Why?"

"Because I know exactly why you don't want to try it. You would end up in emergency unit in less than fifteen minutes." His eyes were stern and focused on her face waiting for a muscle to twitch or for eyes to look away. None of this had happened. But he knew he was right. "You are allergic to strawberries." He stated.

Emily looked truly surprised. "Why would you think that?"

"All the things you knew and weren't supposed to know…. All these times I had a feeling that I had met you somewhere before…."

She was no longer smiling.

"Jack….You are confused. "

"No I'm not. For the first time I'm not confused. I have no idea how or why did you do that, but I'm sure as hell you are not Emily Thorne. You ar_e __Amanda Clarke."_

_Ignorance is a bliss._

_Knowledge is a curse._

* * *

Please review!


	3. The show must go on

"**The show must go on"**

_Action and reaction. _

_This simple physic law determines our life._

_Restoring world's balance, it collides with intentions and desires of the people who are trying to disturb it. _

_You can't throw a stone into the lake and expect it remains unnoticed. _

_Even if it will take years, repercussions will come. _

_Unavoidably. _

_The only remaining question is: _

_Will the tsunami wave hit the opposite bank of the lake or the one you are standing at?_

Emily sagged against the door. Dimness of her home was a salvation. She was sitting on the smooth wooden floor brushing hair out of her face.

Despite the long walk she had from Montauk back here, her heart was still pounding in her chest as madly, as in the very moment Jack had confronted her.

Closing her eyes Emily saw it again.

Once more time she was sitting stiffly on a bar stool. Breathless and shocked.

One look at his face, and she knew she is not going to talk her way out of this. Not this time.

"Why so silent? I'm sure you have some pretty convincing lies up your sleeve." Jack was unyielding.

Emily forced herself not to look aside. His eyes were piercing through her mind leaving her speechless. Long moment it took to collect her chaotic thoughts. She took a deep breath and whispered:

"I wanted to tell you so many times Jack."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Everything was so …complicated. Amanda had showed up, then Carl had been born, your wedding….I couldn't destroy that."

"What about a thousand opportunities before that. " Jack's anger was understandable. But the disappointment in his eyes was blistering .

"It is more complicated than you think."

Really? It's pretty simple to me." Jack jerked forward, his arms landing on the counter with a thump. " I thought of you as my friend. At some point even something more… But now I think you were just using me for your schemes. Waving a carrot in front of my face to lure me into your games."

"Jack… you are mistaken."

"Am I? " He stood still, watching, arms crossed over his chest.

There was so much to say Emily didn't know where to start. She rubbed her forehead feeling powerless. Jack expected quick and fair answers and those didn't exist.

"I am not the monster ,you think I am."

Emily kept her head raised though she dreamt of hiding as far away from his penetrating gaze as possible.

Jack's face softened. Was he angry at her? Yes. Did he felt betrayed? Absolutely. But he couldn't hate her. Suddenly he saw her real face. Not the schooled one she was showing everyone around. The real one. Full of emotion and painful memories.

"I just think you have lost your way. Life wasn't easy for you. You have every right to be confused."

Emily clenched fists on her lap trying to hold back the bubbling anger inside her. Compassion in his voice was so obvious. He saw her as a little, broken girl who went insane because of her father's crimes.

"What your father did was-"

"I am not doing this because of what my father did. I am doing this because of _what was done_ to him." She said firmly. Passion and commitment were brightening her eyes again.

Jack's head twitched in surprise. He eyed her, looking for any sign of dishonesty, but all he saw was pain and devotion. Emily continued:

"He was innocent Jack. Betrayed by everyone. Including me. I hated him for most of my life thinking he is a murderer. "

Emily pressed her lips together as painful memories came back. She rubbed her forehead trying to drive off the unpleasant memories. There was one more reason why she traded identities with real Emily Thorne . She wanted to leave it all behind. Guilt. Pain. Sorrow. But new name didn't wipe out the guilt. Nothing could do that. It had rooted too deep in her mind. "When I found out what the truth really was. I knew I have to clear his name. "

"How can you know all that?"

"He left me his journals. It's all there. Conrad and Victoria got in bed with the wrong people and when things had gotten messy, they used my father as a patsy to come clean. They framed him for crimes _they _had committed Jack. I landed in the Juvie and they had my father killed. "

"Why didn't you go to the police with it?" Jack asked first reasonable question that came to his mind. Emily's sardonic smile proved him it wasn't that reasonable after all.

"Because they already have everyone in their pockets. " she braced her arms against the counter feeling overwhelmed with the immensity of the wall she was trying to take down. Unimaginable was, what her father had felt when he had realized the Graysons are too powerful. That he can't prove his innocence and his fate was doomed. Every now and then she had the same doubts. "Police, Lawyers, Judges…. Everyone. They had enough money and power to buy their way out 16 years ago,they would do the same thing right now. If they pay for what they've done, it needs to be my way."

"You are selling your soul for this, Emily. You are so focused on revenge, you fail to notice what it does to you. It's not worth it."

"Don't worry about my soul. I've lost it long time ago. " her emotion drained voice scared Jack.

"What else could I do ? Watch them tarnish his memory over and over again and do nothing?"

"You could've start over. Leave it all behind. "

"Do _you_ want to start over Jack? "Emily leaned to him. Her eyes flickering with anger.

"You are not starting over because you know there is no new beginning for us. You can't forget. You can't pretend like it didn't happen because it did. " She observed the twist of pain when she reminded him of Amanda. He still couldn't recover from losing her. His eyes unknowingly went to Carl.

"All you can is get the justice served for people who you loved. And that's what I'm doing."

Emily settled back on her stool. She was beyond certain, Jack knew that. He was the only one who fully understood this pain and feeling of emptiness. He suffered the same loss. Same desperation and feeling of wrong twisted his heart during sleepless hours.

"They will be avenged. I promise you Jack." Something in her tone alerted him. Determination. No matter what the cost was, she was determined to bring them down. By all means.

"Don't blame me for getting justice for my family, because you are doing exact same thing. You think I don't know why you suddenly became so interested in assisting Conrad's campaign? You want justice for Amanda as well."

"It's not the same thing, Emily." Jack tried to explain but every argument he could come up with seemed to be Invalid. "Amanda…. -" he stuttered."Jesus I have no idea how should I call her. I married someone I didn't know!"

"You married a woman who loved you with all her heart. And that's how you should remember her. Her real name is not important, her feeling are, and they were true."

Emily showed sudden preoccupation with Carl playing with his new toy. She didn't want Jack to see her jealousy. She was ashamed of it. Even after Amanda's death she couldn't help the glimpse of pain twisting her heart every time she realised they were truly in love and there was no place for her.

"I know what I'm doing. I'm not proud of what I done but I'm no turning back until Graysons are down. No one will stop me even you, Jack." She pushed herself out of her stool and headed to the door.

"I could expose you ." Jack's voice was silent but it spread clearly across the empty walls of the Stowaway.

Emily froze touching the door knob. She turned her head back to look him in the eyes. Ghost of a smile crossed her face.

"You won't. "

"How do you know?"

"Because you want them down just as much as I do."

Emily observed his stone face. She was aware of the battle which is going on inside of his head. He needs time to adjust, to order facts. But she knew eventually he will be on her side. And they will take down the Graysons. Together.

"If you will ever change your mind….You know where to find me."


End file.
